


A is for Anal

by Vanibabe



Series: The ABC's [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: A is for Anal- The ABC with Peter and Tony (Starker come through)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: The ABC's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731376
Kudos: 60





	A is for Anal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough but maybe I'll be back for some more stories in this fandom.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~

Peter was kneeling on Tony's bed fumbling with his new bottle of lube. Strawberry this time, nice and red for Tony's liking.

He squeezed a lot into his hand and warmed it up while coating all of his four fingers, leaving out his thumb.

"You don't need Tony, Pete. You can finger your ass and cum." He mumbled and moved down to lay on his chest, ass nice and up.

"Here we go..." Peter started circiling his pucker and gasped.

With slow but determined movents he started losing up and got ready to push his finger inside slowly.

"Oh gosh..." Peter moaned softly and started moving and curling his finger, trying to find his prostate.

"Jarvis, where's Pete?" he ehard Tony ask in the living room.

"Fuck, fuck..." Peter mumbled under his breath but he didn't want to stop.

"Sir, I would say he's quite busy in your bedroom." Jarvis answered.

"Busy? In my bedroom?! He has his own though..." Tony walked towards the bedroom nad the second the door opened Peter moaned loudly, he found his prostate.

"Ah, Tony!" 

"What the hell, kid?" Tony stood in the doorframe and stared at him.

Peter pushed in a second finger.

"Tony...Please, feels so good." He moaned and arched his back.

Tony tried to take his eyes off Peter. "Kid... I mean I'm flattered and all but shouldn't you do that at home or with your little boyfriend?" He looked uncomfortable.

"Boyfriend?" Peter stopped for a second.

"Yeah, that guy that always comes here with you when you stay over?"

"Ned?! Hell no! Fucking hell Tony, I want you to fuck me and you think that Ned's my boyfriend? Stop thinking and come over here." Peter continued fingering himself and went back to moaning.

"But-"

"Fuck me now,Tony!" He almost screamed.

Tony quickly threw off his clothes and joined Peter on the bed.

"I can't let this oppertunity slide, kid. I've been trying to convince myself that I'm not attracted to you but-" Peter stopped him.

"Love confessions later, dick inside me now." Peter grabbed the pillow beneath his head and handed the lube to Tony.

"Fuck, that's so hot." Tony whispered and quickly lubed up his already hard dick.

He got behind Peter and grabbed his hips.

"Do you need more prep?" He asked.

"Please just make forget my name..." Peter closed his eyes.

"Should've said something ages ago, Tony." Tony said to himself and focused on his task.

He positioned himself and in one thrust bottomed out inside of Peter. Both moaned loudly before Tony set a quick pace, enjoying tight wet heat around him.

"Tony!" Peter clawed at the pillow.

"Fuck, baby!" Tony literally fucked Peter through the mattress cause a couple of minutes of hard thruts later Peter ripped not only the pillow but also the sheets.

"Harder Tony, I'm so close!" Peter moaned.

Tony went all out and griped onto Peter's hips like a lifeline.

"T-tony!" Peter screamed while coming onto the ruined bed.

Tony following him a second later with "Peter!" groaned loudly.

They took a couple of breaths and Tony carefully pulled out, dropping down next to him.

"Now I'm ready for love confessions." Peter mumbled and got comfortable on Tony's chest.

Tony chuckled and started telling Peter about all the things he loved about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hoped you liked it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough but maybe I'll be back for some more stories in this fandom.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~


End file.
